A beautiful sunset
by Riel-mir
Summary: A/U of Candy,Candy following the ending of both Anime/Manga. Full of romance, hope, angst, humour, adventure, and drama. Pls be kind r/r this is my first and I don't have any beta reader. I just want to share my passion for Candy and Albert.
1. A beautiful sunset

Disclaimer: I don't own Candy, Candy and it's charaters. Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime a Toei Animation.

Chapter 1 – A Beautiful Sunset

After seeing his friend Demi died in his arms, Stear came to understand that death was inevitable. Thoughts came flowing in his mind, _a shy girl with brown eyes, black hair with glasses ahhh… My Patricia, my love. Next, there this tomboyish girl with green eyes, blond and curly hair, ahhh… Candy, my best friend. And of course his beloved brother, who always teased and doubted his inventions but was always there for him… Archie. All of those special memories he longed for them. He wanted to see them. Yes, he understood his decision, nonetheless he couldn't accept continue living his normal life; doing nothing to help his country and England - Patty's country, and to protect his loved ones. He was not afraid to die but he didn't want to die. He didn't even have his first kiss. He has lots of plans for the future with Patty._

Sooner or later his time will come to fly and fight face to face against the reality of death. He was ready but he wanted to be safe. That night, he remembered Demi's last words not to make her love one suffer. As a natural inventor, Stear decided to make an action. He invented something that was to be considered his very first invention that will not fail. Of course, he didn't know that yet, for he knew all of his inventions failed at the end. But he said to himself, "I got to try. I just got to for Patty."

The next day, the day he dreaded, he was going to fly and fight for his own survival. Stear put on his invention underneath his uniform. _Nobody can see it_, he thought. But, Stear's chest got bigger as if he had been working out. He thought smiling; _hey it doesn't look bad after all__. _However, his heart was racing as he climbed his airplane "Patricia."

Stear felt confident, nervous, and proud all at the same time. He was ready. Up in the air, Stear bathe in the beautiful sunset; like the sky engulfing his entire being. He reminded himself that this was not a leisure flight, it was war! He was fighting for his country and for his own life. Stear was an excellent pilot unfortunately, so was his enemies. He dodged the enemy's bullets, feeling proud of himself. The site was like an airplane air show. All of the planes were chasing and following one another. Then suddenly, he thought he saw Demi, flying the enemy's airplane which he had a clear target. But he couldn't fire, how can he? He was like a brother to me. In a split of a second, he got hit. _I am hit_ he recognized. Stear continued to fly away but his plane was unable to fly any faster. Again and again, he got hit several times. Stear lost control of his plane.

As his plane descended below, Stear gazed at the sunset, thoughts of his love came flowing to his mind. _Patricia,_ _wishing you could see the beautiful sunset_. As Stear started to lose consciousness, his hand dropped on his side. He felt a lever! _Eject, _he thought! His numbed arm managed to gain enough strength to pull the lever. In an instant, a strong force blasted Stear wounded body out of his plane. The strong wind bounced Stear's weak, bleeding, and unconscious body like a rag doll being toss and fro. Stear was falling rapidly. The brightness of the sun beamed on his face. The warmth felt so nice that he dreamt Patricia was touching his face. He wanted to see her for the last time. He was able to open his eye slightly. _She's not here. I am falling,_ he admitted. Stear noticed something, a string in front of his chest, wiggling like a worm that someone had put a salt on. He saw his blood splashing against his face. His whole body was in shock, he remembered Demi and what he said. Stear managed to pull the string. Then something opened that pulled his body higher in the sky. Then it was total darkness. Darkness covered the horizon.

Far away from the battle fields, there was a small farm house of the Spencer Family. There were no neighbours in sight. The house was surrounded with green, spacious, thick, forest at the back, cornfields on the left side, green pasture on the right, and unpaved road on the front.

A small boy was chasing some sort of small animal. As he chased the creature, it led him into the forest. The forest didn't scared him, as long as he didn't go too far. After few minutes of running around, he finally jumped and landed on the ground near a humongous tree and caught the small creature. The creature looked like a squirrel. "Hah, I got you", excitingly shouted the boy while trying not to get bitten. As the boy played with the creature it started to rain; small drops fell on his face. _Oh no! I need to get back_; he got himself up and realized something was different from this rain. It was thick and looked as if it was only raining where he was. The boy touched his face and to his shock the rain was coloured RED! Even frightened, he managed to look up. Behold, he saw something he had never seen before. It was mysterious at first. Whatever it was, it was not moving. The fabric seemed to sway as the gentle breeze blows. He wondered what it can be. He continued to stare. Until the strong wind blew the large piece of fabric upwards, high enough that his eyes opened so big as if he has seen a ghost. He turned pale, dropped the small creature, and run screaming for his mom and dad.

The boy barged into their house, gasping for air, his little body trembling and his face was white as snow. He screamed for his parents, "Mom, Dad you need to come and see what I discovered", said the boy panting.

His parents ask him, "Ok, calm down what's going on?"

"No, no, you have to come and see now.", the boy pleaded earnestly. The boy took his parents' hand and dragged both of them outside. "Hurry, hurry," the boy begged. His parents have this doubtful looked on their faces. At last, the three of them reached the site, right in front of the big tree, where their children loved to climb. But this time part of the tree was covered with some sort of fabric that was ripped with burnt patches everywhere waving to them as the wind blows.

The boy cried, "Mom and Dad you have to see what's underneath it." As they step closer, the parents noticed something dripping, it was red! "Oh, no!", the mother gasped as she covered her mouth. Dad stepped closer, while his wife was frozen. Dad couldn't believe his own eyes. There he saw, a young man hanging by the threads of his parachute bleeding everywhere. He didn't know if the young man was still alive but hoping he was.

In disbelief Dad uttered, "A wounded soldier! We need to help him. Quickly, we need to bring him down. Abel, go back to the house and get a scissor." Dad commanded the young boy.

"Yes sir." replied Abel. He sprinted as fast as he can. He was crying. He was hoping that the wounded soldier was alive. Deep in his heart, he wanted to be a soldier, to protect his family. He was so attached to this young soldier even he didn't know him.

As the Dad waited for his son, he climbed the tree and tried to disengaged the soldier from his parachute. "Emma", he called his wife, "go get some blankets, he is still breathing."

"Yes right away dear". Immediately she gave thanks to God. _Oh, dear God please help this young man survive._ Emma prayed as she run back to the house.

Emma gathered some blankets as her eldest son came in to the door after gathering some fire woods. "Mother, what is happening?" asked Philippe. Emma replied without looking to her son, "Quick come we need to help your father outside, there is a wounded soldier that needs our help."

Philippe was the eldest, he was fourteen years old while Abel was only eight years old. His father will need him to carry the wounded soldier down. Emma and Philippe reached the place, his father Noel was already cutting the ropes, while Abel was impatiently waiting below. Philippe placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "Go prepare a bed for him so we can lay him there." Abel widened his eyes, nodded towards Philippe and run back to the house with tears flowing in his eyes, praying that God would keep the wounded soldier safe.

Philippe looked on to his father, and his father nodded. Immediately, Philippe climbed the tree and helped his father cut the ropes. Father and son understood that they need to act quickly, "He is losing a lot of blood", his father whispered anxiously.

As Abel trembled and fumbled gathering the supply for the bed, his youngest twin sisters who were six years old came in; wondering what was he doing? "Hey, Abel are you playing house can we join you?" Julia asked innocently.

"Yup, yup, can we help?" Danielle added with a grin in her cute chubby face.

Abel made a face as he answered the twins, "No! I am not playing house and yes, you can help me. Go get some blankets and pillows." The twins looked at each other in astonishment but they knew better not to ask Abel. The twins merrily went to their room and got the supplies.

Outside, they finally were able to carry the wounded soldier down. They noticed that he was unconscious but breathing slowly. Pain pierced Emma's heart; she couldn't believe how young this soldier was. She thought about her eldest son and the parents of this young soldier; suffering unbearable grief of not knowing where their son could be. Instinctively, Emma wrapped the young soldier with blanket to keep him warm and stabilize his temperature. She gazed at her son Philippe, for a second she thought that, _thank goodness he is still young to be a soldier_. Noel and Philippe carried the young soldier back to their house.

Philippe asked his brother, "Abel is the bed ready?"

"Yes bring him here." Abel proudly replied. Emma went to the kitchen, took some warm water, bandages, and medicine. While father and son laid the helpless body of the young soldier, the twin girls watched and were scared for what was happening. Julia asked innocently, "Is he dead father?" And Danielle added, "What happened to him?"

Abel spurted into anger, "No he is not dead, and he can't be dead!" Emma comforted her youngest son as she answered her twins, "No Julia, he is not dead. We need to help him right away, and Danielle, his plane got shot down by the enemies."

Curiously, Danielle saw the French flag on his uniform. "Oh, Mother he is a French soldier then?" "Yes he is!" Emma answered. In her amazement Julia shouted, "He is fighting for our freedom."

_He is a good and brave man_. Abel said into his heart and closed his eye wiping away his tears.

In bed, the young soldier groaned with pain but didn't open his eyes. Noel said, "Emma quickly we need to get the bullets out and stitch his wounds." Noel was a farmer he knew a lot about animals, he took care of his own and he knew that he can help this young man. He was hoping that he was not too late and the bullet hadn't hit any major organs.

Emma instructed the children to leave the room except for Philippe. "Abel, please bring your sisters outside." Abel crossed his arms and complained, "But mother, I want to be here."

"You are too young I need you to comfort your sisters."

"But I found him I am responsible for him." Abel pleaded.

"Yes I know darling, that's why I need you to take care of your sisters so we can tend to this young soldiers wounds. Ok, do you understand?" With tears of uncertainty flows to his eyes Abel sadly complied.

Noel started unbuttoning the young soldier's uniform. Few of the bullets hit name patch, therefore they couldn't identify him. It only shows the beginning letter was "C" and the last letter was "L". "That doesn't help us identify his name." Noel said in disappointment.

"My God those bullets are so close to his heart but he is still breathing. Actually his uniform is hardly recognizable." Philippe said shockingly.

To their amazement, they came to a grey material covering this young soldier upper body. But it didn't cover his arms or his legs. Surprisingly Noel noted that, "It appears that he is bleeding only from his arms and legs." With a thoughtful look in his eyes Philippe said, "That's a good thing isn't it Father?"

"Yes it is, yes it is". Noel answered full of hope in his heart and let out a big sighed of relief.

They discovered this grey clothing which appeared to be hard but flexible. They never have seen anything like it before. Suddenly, they all realized that whatever it was, it protected his vital organs from the bullets. Finally, when everything was removed, Noel took a prong which has been in the fire earlier to be sterilized. He went inside deep into the wound to get the bullets out. Each time penetration the young man, moaned in pain, his body twitched and trembled responding to the painful stimuli. Emma and Philippe controlled him down, so that Noel could get into the bullets hoping that he could take them all.

Hours had past, bullets of sweats dripped down Noel's head and his hands were trembling. His heart was racing like a horse trying to finish the last lap of the race. Emma holds her husband's hand and said, "Darling I know you can do this." Noel looked at his wife thoughtfully and nodded. He couldn't imagine the amount of pain this young soldier experiencing right now. But he had no choice. You see this poor farmer's family had no means of providing medicine to numb or ease the pain. Noel only knew he had to do everything as quickly as he can. Every seconds counts. _Who knows how long he has been hanging on the tree. How much blood he lost?_ Noel thought to himself.

Outside the room, the younger children were all crying as they listened to the sound of pain and agony. The three children knelt down and each prayed for the safety of this young soldier. After long hours of agonizing torture, Noel stitched the last wound. Emma covered the young soldier helpless body and continued to applied warm compress on his head.

Finally, the young soldier's body calmed down, sleeping but breathing slowly as if he was hanging by a thread. His face was full of discomfort and agony. His hand was in shape of a fist starting to calm down. Silent echoed in the room, they all looked at one another, smiling in contentment that the worst was over. Finally, Noel spoke, "All we can do now is to wait and pray." The family hold hands, knelt, and pray.

Abel came in with excitement and said," Can I help him now, Mom, Dad?" Emma knelt down to look into Abel's eyes and said, "Yes, you may and thank you for being patient. You can put this warm facecloth to his forehead every now and then ok?"

Abel felt great. He had a duty to fulfill. He saluted his Mom and Dad and said, "Yes, I will. I am not going to sleep tonight so I can watch over him. I am on duty."

With a grin on his face Noel said, "We will see".

"We need to inform the French base my dear" Emma suggested.

"I know, but it is too dangerous to go out there. We only have the carriage. There are bombs everywhere. Most of the roads are not safe. If I go out there, there is a possibility that I might die, what will happen to you and the children then? Also, we don't even know his name. We will wait to see once he regains consciousness and will go from there.", Noel said as his heart breaks. Husband and wife hugged each other. As their children watched their parents and the young soldier they looked at each other and somewhat understood that they have a dilemma.

Truly, it was a dangerous place to live in their area at that time. The family never left their house. Since they have a small farm they were able to manage on their own. They heard one time, that their neighbour left for town and did not came back. Noel wanted to help the young soldier, but he also feared for his own and family safety. War is everywhere. But at least, the young soldier was safe and ALIVE.

Please be kind and R/R. Depends on the R/R whether I will continue or not. Thank you and your R/R are greatly appreciated.


	2. An unexpected letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Candy, Candy and it's charaters. Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime a Toei Animation.

This is dedicated to Nuingarien and Charmichan who both gave me encouragement to continue. Thank you… So here's the 2nd chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2 –An Unexpected Letter

Back in America, it's been two months since the burial of Stear. Candy and Patty said their goodbyes. Patty was going to join her grandmother Martha in Florida. She still can't accept Stear's death. She kept saying to herself, _an empty coffin, an empty coffin, unless I see his body, I will continue to hope. He can't be dead; he can't live me like this. No… I love you Stear._

Candy decided to stay at Pony Hill. She worked at a small clinic in town. No more Albert, nor Terry, and no Anthony. She was alone. She needed the children to help her bear her loneliness and sorrow. She needed the love of her two mothers, Sister Maria and Sister Pony. She was home.

Until one day she received a letter, an unexpected letter from an old friend, that if she can call her a friend. Candy was so excited to receive any letter. When she realized who it came from, Candy was so surprised, then thoughts flowing through her mind. _Flammy, you never wanted to be my friend, then you volunteered to go to France, you're so brave. I wonder how you are doing._

_Dearest Candy, I am writing to let you know that I am doing fine here in France. Ever since we separated, I realized how good and kind you are to me. My mother wrote to me and told me everything what you did for them. It is so you and I thank you for that. Now I miss your smiles and crazy things that you do. We surely need your enthusiasm and positive energy here. War is cruel, devastating, and unforgivable. Many soldiers need our help. Also, families around the cities and rural areas needed medics to attend to their medical needs. That's why I thought that you may want to come here. Since, I remember you tried to convince me that you should volunteer instead of me, since you have no family. So what do you think? Ask Mary Jane and I know she is still looking for more volunteers. I hope you will consider._

_P.S. I worked alongside Michael. Do you remember him? He was the young doctor who helped you go down the tower. Well that's what he told me. Anyways, he told me a secret, but remember you must not tell him that I told you ok? One night, we were so tired and burnt out that he decided to drink to relieve his stress. I went to the medicine room to get some supplies, and then I saw him almost drunk. He saw me and called for me, he needed someone to talk to. Michael told me that I should have told Candy that I love her and wanted to know her more. But I got called to go to France right away. As he fell asleep he murmured your name and said how beautiful you are inside and out._

_Candy, Michael is in love with you! I am so excited for both of you? You two are perfect, he is a doctor and you're a nurse. Anyways, hope to see you here. Take care._

_Flammy._

Ahhh… Candy stared in the distance. She was looking deep in her thoughts. Michael, the young doctor confessed his love for me. How easy that can be. How then Albert couldn't confess his feeling? Maybe there was nothing to confess because I am just a friend to him. Maybe…. I don't know, I am confused. Candy tried to sleep but she couldn't her mind is more confused than ever.

* * *

The next day, Candy told Sister Maria and Sister Pony that she needed to go to Mary Jane school, that she wanted to ask the Headmistress for professional advice. Candy's two mothers gave their permissions and reminded her to take care of herself. After few hours of travelling, Candy reached Mary Jane School of Nursing. There she met Mary Jane the Headmistress.

"Dim-wit, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Oh, headmistress, I would like to speak with you. I received a letter from Flammy." Candy answered

"Very good, and how is she?"

"She is doing fine, but…."

"But what…?" The headmistress asked with an anxious expression.

"Oh, she wanted me to go to France and join her helping those innocent civilians who had been affected by the war but couldn't afford to go to the hospital." explained Candy.

"Oh I see. Do you want to join her?"

Candy hesitated for a moment because she was not sure. "Well that's why I am here, maybe you can help me?"

The headmistress understood that Candy wanted to help those people but someone or something was stopping her not to join the medical troops in France. "Candy, it is a dangerous place to be, if you are not afraid to.. you know… die or get hurt, then sure go. But remember you can also fulfill your duties here as a nurse. You have to decide that for yourself. Are you willing to leave everything behind?"

The last words hit Candy right through her heart. _Leave everything? Meaning everything and everyone? _Candy thought over and over again.

Finally, Candy replied, "You are right Headmistress, I should not decide this on my own. I will ask Albert and my other friends for his opinion."

"Ahh, Albert your friend, is he the one who got amnesia? How is he now?"

Candy caught off guard by the question. _My friend , his my friend?_ Candy thought.

With sadness on her face Candy answered, "Yes that's him. He got his memory back and he is doing fine. Ok, now I have to go back to Pony Home. Good bye and thank you, Headmistress." Candy embraced her and left the hospital.

"Wait, Candy, if you decides to join, you need to come back here there will be a train leaving in two days." The Headmistress reminded Candy.

"Ok thank you." Candy answered. She thought on the way back. _In two days? Wow that is fast. I need to decide soon, but how can I ask Albert, I don't even know where he is._

* * *

Since taking over of the Ardlay's business, Albert has been traveling a lot. Managing his vast empire was no easy task. He felt that he was in a cage trap but understood his duties. It was difficult to write to Candy because he doesn't stay in one place long enough for the mail to arrive. But both tried to connect as much as they can. Their letters doesn't convey any feelings but only what is going on in this place, to this person and so on.

After two months of travelling, Albert finally arrived at Lakewood. His first agenda was to see his lovely, ever exciting Candy. He misses her so much that each day seemed harder and harder to bear. Of course, Candy was not at Lakewood. So the first person he saw was none other else, his forever strict Aunt Elroy, who of course was happy to sees him.

"Atlast, my dear nephew we finally see each other." greeted Aunt Elroy

"Aunt Elroy, how are you? Glad to see you too." Albert reply

"Now you are back you need to stay here. I arrange a gathering here in two days. All of the finest societies are invited to attend this gathering."

"What are we celebrating?" Albert asked. Hoping he can get away with it.

"Oh, my dear nephew, I will tell you soon, because you might run away from me again." Aunt Elroy said with a grin and piercing look in her eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha, you know me too well Aunt Elroy. So be it then. I will be in my room if you need me."

Albert knew that Aunt Elroy was getting old and that she wanted to see great grandchildren. Albert was in his late twenties and in need to marry soon. Albert doesn't needs to look anymore. For in his heart he already had nchose the girl, or shall we say, the lady he wants to marry. And he wants to see her tonight.

_I need to go to Pony Hill right now_, he thought.

* * *

Candy arrived late at Pony's Home. She just missed Albert. "Sister Maria, Miss Pony I am back."

"Candy, Candy, boss your home." All the children greeted her with warm smiles and hugs.

Sister Maria said, "Candy you just missed Albert."

Candy froze for a moment. Candy asked, "Albert was here?"

"Yes, and he invited you tomorrow night to attend a welcoming and grand party at the Ardley's mansion. He said that your dress will be ready in your room. And please do come early for he wanted to speak to you before the party starts.", explained Sister Maria.

A smile found its way to Candy's lips. _He wanted to speak to me? Maybe he will tell me how he feels for me and I will tell mine too. Oh, Flammy's letter._ Candy was lost in her thoughts.

Miss. Pony asked, "Is there something wrong, my child?"

Candy realized that her two mothers were staring at her with questions on their face. "Oh, it just I was wondering about the reason for the celebration. "

"He said that it is a surprise and you must be there.", Sister Maria said.

Candy said thank you to her two mothers. Then she helped the children go to bed. That night Candy couldn't sleep. She was so excited to finally see Albert again, to be wrapped in his warm embrace, just like floating in clouds. But deep inside her heart, she doesn't know if Albert felt the same way. So she tried to hold herself so that she won't get hurt that much if in case Albert doesn't return her love.

Back at the mansion, Albert was so disappointed for missing Candy. He wanted to stay and wait for her. But doesn't' want Sister Maria and Ms. Pony to suspect anything? He longed for Candy, her smiles, her warmth embrace, and her lovely emerald eyes. Finally, he is ready to confess his love for her.

_One more night and we will be together,_ Albert sigh in his deep thought.


	3. Lost in translation  part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Candy, Candy and it's charaters. Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime a Toei Animation.

Thank you to all readers and reviewers. I rush on this one because I am so excited that I might forget what I want to write. I found any grammatical errors pls kindly let me know so I can correct it. I am weak at that area. I have to divide this chapter it was getting longer. Thank you again.

* * *

Summary

Albert finally arrived at Lakewood. He wanted to see Candy. However, his plan was interrupted by his Great Aunt Elroy. Aunt Elroy planned a welcoming party for Albert, to officially introduce him as the head of the Ardley family. She also thought that Albert should find a wife for himself and a husband for Candy at the same time. She thought if Candy will find her own husband she will stop bothering William.

Albert of course new that his Aunt will device some devious plan such as this so, Albert decided to confront Candy about his feelings. He planned to propose to her in an unusual way. Will they finally be together at last? Please read and find out.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Lost in translation part 1

Lakewood palace was so busy; servants were running around like scattered ants trying to prepare for the important celebration of that night.

"Everything has to be perfect.", commanded Aunt Elroy to all of her servants.

Meanwhile, Albert was in his study, lost in thought. He couldn't believe that he is finally home; building enough courage to propose to the woman he truly loves. He imagined over and over again in his head what to say, what to do, how to touch her, and so on. He also prepared a beautiful but yet not too extravagant green dress for her. For he knows that Candy only like simple but yet elegant dress. Albert couldn't wait to hold her and dance with her.

Candy on the other hand, woke up early to help around Pony Hill before leaving to Lakewood. All of the children knew about the party, there were so excited to see Candy's dress. To their disappointment, the dress wasn't there. Oh how they wish that they can see her. Candy said that she will try to bring the dress for them to see. All the children got excited and run outside to play.

After helping around Candy got ready. As she prepared for their meeting her body and hands were trembling. She doesn't want to show that she is too eager to show her feelings like a mad woman desperately in love with a man whom she doesn't know if he will love her in return.

She couldn't decide either what time to come. If she arrives early, it may mean that she is too eager. If late, then she is too important. _Aghh….I was never like this with Albert before_,thought Candy. Candy packed lightly for she doesn't plan to stay there for long. She also brought Flammy's letter to show Albert.

Finally, she arrived around three in the afternoon, the party starts at six in the evening. Just enough time to catch up with Albert and get ready for the evening. Albert was in his study, looking at the window every now and then, watching for her.

When he saw her, he studied her and all of their lovely memories came alive. His spirit and strength renewed. _I need to meet with her before Aunt Elroy sees her_, Albert quickly thought.

As he stepped out his room, he runs across Aunt Elroy.

"William, there you are. I have been looking for you. Come now I need to go over things with you before the evening starts." Aunt Elroy said with a commanding tone.

"Eyy? Now? Can I meet you there in thirty minutes?", Albert replied.

"Very well then just make sure you will come."

"Yes, my dear Aunt."

Albert quickly runs outside. Candy was still standing in front of the door of the mansion, breathing heavily, eyes close, trying to hold her emotions and clearing her head_. I can do this. I've been waiting for this although I wish for a different place, Candy thought._

The moment she open her eyes, Albert opened the door. Finally, their longing eyes met, trying to convey all of their hidden emotions inside. Both were breathing heavily and slowly. The moment seemed to last for eternity. _Oh, I would like to embrace her right now. She is so beautiful now a full grown woman, waiting to be my wife,_ Albert thought sincerely. Although, he wished that he could have said it out loud.

Candy thought, _Albert how handsome you are. Your skin looked tan and your endearing eyes and smile feels like you long for me, Albert could this be true?_

The two stand there with amazement, until George cleared his throat and said, "Sir Albert, aren't you going to invite Miss Candy inside?"

"_Oh yes, Candy how are you? Come in I am glad that you arrived." _Albert said trying to restraint his longing for her.

"_Ttthank you, Albert. I am …. glad to be here as well_." Candy replied nervously.

Candy walked inside, Albert closed the door. Albert standing behind Candy, neither were saying anything, waiting for someone to start. Candy felt Albert breathing behind her neck. Albert was trying to savour Candy's scent. Eyes closed and heart racing. They stand like this before but this time it felt different, the awkwardness, the shyness but yet lovely.

Then Candy turned around to face Albert and both said simultaneously. "Albert" , "Candy"

Both laugh at their silliness. Then Albert smiled at her and said, "You looked lovely Candy. Come I will show you your room and your dress."

Candy smile and nodded. She thought, _he didn't say that he missed me? Maybe he didn't or he is just waiting for the right time. _

As they headed towards Candy's room, Albert was thinking_, that's all I said? What happened to my lines; that I miss you, that every moment of time I thought about you, that I couldn't live without you, and that I love you and will you marry me. No, that last line is for later. Man, I feel stupid right now._

When finally they reached the room, as Candy put her hand at the door knob so did Albert. At last their hand touched. Both gasped and instinctively withdraw their hands. "I am sorry Candy I was merely opening the door for you." Albert explained.

"Yes, I forgot. I am so used being on my own." Candy said blushing.

Those words caused a sharp pain right at Albert's heart. _Candy is alone. Doesn't she need me now since she is so independent? Am I too late?_ Albert thought with uncertainty.

Candy stepped inside; her room was same as before. This time Albert was a few steps behind her although he wanted to hold her. He is restraining himself for they are in her room. _Concentrate Albert_ he kept repeating to himself.

She saw the beautiful green gown resting on the bed. Albert settled Candy's luggage near her dresser. Candy picked the gown and studied it. Albert said, "That's for you. I hope you will like it. I pick it myself."

Candy replied as she traced the delicate embroidery around the neck, , "It is lovely, Albert you know you didn't need to spend for me. But thank you."

"Ahh, Candy I only wants the best for you." Albert explained. Then he thought, D_oes Candy realize that I don't call her my little girl? Since she's not my adopted daughter ever since the lawyer fixed everything also she is a full grown woman. Does she realize the way I look at her now?_

Another awkward moment, a servant happed to pass by. She noticed Sir William therefore she reminded him that Aunt Elroy was waiting for him.

Blasted, my plan is not working. "Candy I would like to speak with you around five, an hour before the event. I have very important things to say."

"Ok Albert I will meet you in your study then?"

"Yes, I will be waiting till then."

Looking at the mirror, feeling the silkiness of the fabric Candy was dreaming her dance with Albert. _It will be perfect_. She thought with a dreamy sighed.


	4. Lost in translation  part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Candy, Candy and its characters. Candy, Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime a Toei Animation.

To – yes this story revolves around Candy and Albert. I am trying to involve every character that contributed to their lives.

To Aznchocoholic – sorry to leave you hanging, I don't mean to. I am currently writing two fanfics at the same time, this one and the other about Faramir and Eowyn. I am hopelessly in love with them. ;)

To my ever loyal reader/reviewer Charmichan – Thank you and thank you again. I love your fanfic but think I will finish reading yours when I complete mine. Actually, I am not reading any fanfic since I found for myself that it is difficult focusing on my writing.

To all again, thank you following my fanfic and please don't forget to review. It helps me motivated and inspired.

This was very difficult to write because I wanted to decribe their moment, but my head was not working right. Hopefully you can imagine what I was trying to convey. Also, I decided to end this chapter with hopeful and happy thoughts. Because I will not be able to write this weekend, my family will be going skiing and snowboarding.

Thanks for understanding. Have a great weekend!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Lost in translation part 2

Aunt Elroy continued on and on regarding the important visitors coming for the event. She kept reminding William the importance of the party for the Ardley family. However, Albert who was sitting across his Aunt, was staring at the guest list, not reading only imaging Candy. On how will she look like and how will she response to his proposal. Aunt Elroy seemed to notice that William was distracted.

"William, are you paying attention to everything that I said?" Aunt Elroy asked displeasingly.

Still Albert didn't respond. Aunt Elroy raised her brow and walked towards Albert then asked him again.

"William, what in the world you are thinking about that you didn't heard me before?" frustrated Aunt Elroy said.

Albert with teasing smile responded, "Dearest Aunt, I am merely contemplating about tonight, how will she looks like and how does it feels as her hands touches mind." Albert was in a heavenly bliss.

For a moment Aunt Elroy thought that William was excited to meet his future fiancée. Well of course, she chose her herself. She is the daughter of a well-known business man from New York. And her brother will greatly suit Candy as well. Aunt Elroy thought, _it is like hitting two birds with one stone._

Suddenly, her thoughts shattered when she heard Albert said, "Aunt Elroy I believe I need to take a leave now, I promised Candy that I will meet her at five. I will see you at the party later."

Aunt Elroy thought, s_o he was thinking of that girl again! No! I would not let them talk. I have to keep him here what am I to do? Think, think Elroy._ Then with an evil plan she said, "Oh my dearest William, this party is making me so nervous, I am having chest pain and my head feels light." As Aunt Elroy hold on her chest and started to act dizzy.

Albert was so concerned with his Aunt since she is an elderly. Albert assisted her to her bed. "I will call for Candy she is the nurse, she knows what to do." Albert suggested.

Aunt Elroy rapidly grabbed Albert's arm and said, "No! William please do not leave me, I am afraid. In my drawer on the other side of my bed, I have my medicines there. I am sure I will be fine once I take some medicine."

So Albert gave her some medicine. He then thought, "Damn it, it is quarter after five, Candy must be waiting there by now."

Candy reached Albert's study at five in the evening. She knocked twice but no one answered. She knocked again but still no answer, she thought, _Albert must be sleeping_. She gently opened the door. The room was empty she thought, _where could he be? Maybe he stepped out for a bit to get something. I will wait here._

Candy moved a soft armchair to face the window. She wanted to rest while watching the sunset. She gently opened the window, letting the gentle breeze to cool her down. There she sat contemplating about her life, Albert, her future and Frammy's letter. Sleep came easy for her for she was very exhausted from rising early in the morning.

Finally, Albert arrived at his study. He noticed that his door was slightly open, a ray of sunlight seeping thru the floor. But it was totally quiet inside. He gently opened the door; he saw a figure sitting facing the window. Her hair was tied up while some of her curls were resting at the back of the armchair. Her green silk dress flows gracefully along with the breeze. Albert let out a deep sigh as he walked towards her.

The sight of her captivated his entire being. The warm sunlight brings glows on her golden locks, her pale skin looks so smooth, and the delicate sequence of her dress shine like small diamonds. Albert felt content just watching her he thought, _she looks like an angel._

He carefully knelt down. He gently holds her hand lightly tracing each finger. As he holds her left hand, Albert reached into his left pocket, where a small velvety box was hidden. He didn't take it out yet. With eyes closed, he remembered what was in the box.

Albert remembered, _In South America he found the perfect deep green emerald that will match Candy's eyes. He thought that this will be perfect for her. He designed the ring so that Candy can use it even for work. He knows that Candy will not like an extravagant ring but he doesn't want it to be simple. This ring represents how much he loves her. The bezel set diamonds surrounded the platinum band emphasizing the larger heart shape emerald at the middle of the ring._

Albert said, "Oh, the matching earrings and necklace. I have to give it to her."

When he was about to stand up to get the jewelleries, there was a loud knock at the door informing William that the party is going to start soon and Aunt Elroy wishes for him to greet the visitors at the door. The loud noise startled Candy. She immediately stood almost knocking Albert who was still kneeling and said, "ALBERT!" Instinctively, Albert stood at the same time taking out his left hand from his pocket and grabbed Candy on her waist so that they will not fall. _Well, at least he didn't say Terry's name_, Albert thought with a chuckle.

At last the moment of truth, Albert and Candy standing so close together, nose almost touching, and both lips were parted and breathing heavily. Albert asked Candy, "Are you alright? Someone was knocking at the door."

Candy surveyed the room then looked back at Albert. "I fell asleep. How long have you been waiting? Why you didn't wake me up?"

_Ahh, my Candy always asked too many questions_, Albert thought. "Not long my dear; I was delayed by my Aunt. I apologize." He smiled and kissed her hand which he was holding all this time.

Candy noticed that Albert was checking something on his left pocket. It looked like a small box protruding from his pocket. _That's must be? No, it can't be. Wait when I woke up he was kneeling in front me. Oh my, and I was sleeping. Damn it Candy!_ Candy bitterly thought.

Albert can sense that Candy was thinking something. He also sensed their closeness for he can feel his blood rising like an active volcano ready to erupt. Her scent was alluring and her eyes were hypnotizing him into ecstasy. _Oh, Candy do you know what you are doing to me? I don't want to move let just stay like this and forget about the party. What do you think? _Albert pondered.

Candy realized that Albert's hand was tightening on her waist. She didn't know what to do. So she closed her eyes and let Albert take the lead. Albert was confused. _Is she waiting for my kiss? I should kiss her, no wait I haven't told her yet that I love her. I don't want her to think that I am taking advantage of her. Considering for what she's been through. I don't want to hurt her. Oh, my I wanted to kiss her._ _Cursed this honour of mine but I just love her that much that I have to do it right. _Albert contemplated.

Candy realized that Albert wasn't doing anything hence, she opened her eyes with a deep sighed, stepped back, and asked him, "How's my hair? Is it still ok? You know from sleeping?"

Albert who seemed just came back from reality responded, "Of course you're always lovely, my dear Candy."

This entire scene only lasted a few minutes but for them it seemed like eternity. The knock came once again and Albert responded with a grave tone stating that he is coming. Again, time wasn't their friend.

"I am afraid we have to go. Candy there is something I need to tell you tonight." Albert sincerely said with his endearing eyes ever gazing at her. Albert checked his pocket making sure that the box is still there.

Candy was lost in thought, maybe he didn't want to kiss me before telling me how he feels. Oh I just sometimes wish that Albert can be like spontaneous Terry who just kisses me. I guess that's why he is Albert and he is holding me right now. I am happy. I can wait.

When Candy didn't respond Albert asked her again. This time Candy replied, "Yes, Albert I will wait for that."

As the two headed out, Candy remembered the letter, "Albert I need to show you, Frammy's letter."

"Fammy, isn't she your nurse friend who's a military nurse in France?"

"Yes, that's her she wrote to me."

"Is she well?"

"Yes, she is. But I will tell you later ok."

"Later, then my dearest Candy." Albert said as he took a rectangular box containing the matching necklace and earrings.

"Here Candy I wish for you to wear it."

Candy refused but Albert succeeded. As Albert placed the necklace around her neck, the back of his hand discreetly caresses her neck gently. That brought shivers to her spine. Albert noticed and he liked it. _Wait for tonight my love_, he thought.

The two walked along the hallway and finally reached the open. When Aunt Elroy took noticed of them she wave pretending to be pleased seeing them together. _I knew it William is spending time again with her again. But after tonight, yes tonight it will be different, _with a fake smile she thought of this.

"Is that Aunt Elroy? She looks happy to see me?" Candy asked doubt founded.

"Give her a chance, Candy she's actually fell ill earlier which kept me from seeing you. Now she looks better." explained Albert. "This reminds me I need to see George. Candy will you go see if Annie and Archie arrived I am sure they are delighted to see you." added Albert.

"Well I am glad she is better now. Yes I will go and look for them. I will see you later then."

When they parted both looked back and caught a glimpse of each other. With a deep yearning both were excited for tonight. Their affection for one another is beyond comprehension, beyond words. Will they finally discern that, will this night be friendly to them?


	5. The Day My Heart Died

Disclaimer: I don't own Candy, Candy and it's charaters. Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime a Toei Animation.

To Charmichan: yes I thought it was funny too, I'm glad that you liked it.

To Claridad: you are right, I was thinking of my story the whole trip but couldn't do anything for there was no computer. Also my whole body was aching from skiing. lol.

To : Albert was very cautious considering their delicate and unique relationship. And yes I said to myself if was single I will be looking for Albert look alike. But it's too late for me.

To Enaka: sorry that this must be but don't worry there will be light at the end let's say double lights :)

* * *

This was sooooo difficult to write because I have to set the main conflict of my story that will change everything. I have to edit this chapter over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore that I needed to move on to the next chapter. I couldn't think of a name for the dr so I used my favourite dr. only for his intelligence though. Well here it is and hope you all like it and please kindly review it helps this humble writer get motivated. Thank you.

Note: This line from Candy's note to George was suppose to be scratch off but it won't appear when I post it. I thought he loves me and was going to ask me…I'm such a fool to believe that.

* * *

Chapter 5 – The day my heart died

The beautiful sunset added splendour to the ambience, the mixture of orange, red, and yellow colours provided soothing and calming feeling to anyone that gaze upon it. The music started playing softly setting the mood and filling the air with warmth and serenity. Candy began to watch as people started to gather inside the mansion, until she noticed two familiar faces. The woman seems to ask her escort how does she looks like while the man carefully observing the woman nodded with a smile of approval. Candy thought, how blessed these two couple finding each other and knowing that they love each other. What if she didn't refused her adoption with the Brighton's, will her fate be different? There are so many questions, the 'what ifs', but later on concluded that there were no regrets for Annie is her best friend.  
She walked towards them. Upon noticing Candy, Annie jumped for joy and said, "Candy you're here I am so glad! At least I won't be just talking to Archie here. It can be boring sometimes."

"Well, hello Candy, nice to see you. And excuse me Annie I do feel the same way about you." Archie said laughingly.

Annie stuck her tongue out and hit his shoulder. Archie made a grumpy face.

Amused by the couple Candy suggested to find their seats. The threesome found their way amidst the sea of guest, where they can talk and catch up. Candy mentioned about Franny's letter and how she worked with Michael. However she mentioned not neither Franny's invitation nor Michael's feelings for her for she deemed it unnecessary at that time.

As the night progress, the guests started to dance. Archie danced with both Annie and Candy. All this time, Candy was searching for Albert and wondering when she will dance with him. Suddenly, Candy stepped on someone's foot, she turned around, and it was Albert standing, waiting for her. He was staring upon her, yearning for her. He offered his hand and asked Candy to dance with him. Candy couldn't believe that it was finally happening. _I am so nervous, excited, and my stomach is aching! What is happening to me? _Candy thought while examining herself. Then she curtsied and gladly accepted his invitation.

Albert thanked Archie and Annie for accompanying Candy all this time. He bowed and led Candy to the dance floor. Time seemed to stop, the mansion seemed to be empty, and both couldn't hear anything except the beating of their hearts playing as a sweet melody. Albert broke the silence, "My dearest Candy, I am lost for words to describe how you are tonight. Beautiful is under rated. I am in awe of your radiance and presence my lovely sweet Candy."

Sweet Candy, she thought and remembered Anthony. Candy gazed at Albert and believed that he looks so much like Anthony.

Candy blushed and replied, "Oh, Albert you are too kind. I say, you look pretty dashing tonight. Most of the ladies are waiting for their turn. I, on the other hand I like the other Albert I know, where we can just climb trees and be ourselves."

"Yes, so am I. But tonight is a very special night for you and me." Albert smiled with sparkles in his eyes.

Candy remembered the box. Curiously, she asked, "What is so special about tonight?"

"Tonight, our lives will forever change. You and I will be…" , Albert trailed off. _I simply can't just say it that tonight I will ask you to marry me. No I have to be on my knees for that. So how can I say it to her?_

Concerned Candy asked, "Are you ok Albert?"

"Yes, my lov… I mean my lovely lady, I am just excited and nervous. You see I never done this before and I am not sure how to approach." Albert explained trying to compose himself.

_I really wanted to kiss her but not right now_, _later, after their engagement announcement. Aha, that will be a big shocked for Aunt Elroy. I need to bring her someplace where we can be alone. Yes, I know the garden._ Albert thought.

Then Albert added, "You see Candy, Aunt Elroy arranged this party to announce our engagement to those two individuals sitting across the corner table near the musicians. Do you see them? They are brother and sisters. But don't worry I have a plan and I will take care of everything."

"What? Are you serious? I don't even know who they are."

"Damn it, Aunt Elroy is signalling us towards them. I will tell you my plan later when we dance again ok. Just stay calm." Albert reassured her.

"Are you sure about your plan?" concerned Candy asked.

Albert smiled and nodded. Albert offered his arms and Candy accepted, so the two walked towards Aunt Elroy's table.

The older man stood up, offering a hand shake and said, "Greetings, Sir William, and is this the ever astonishing lady Miss Candy?" Candy nodded with a fake smile.

"I am Mr. Roosevelt and these are my children, my daughter, Andrea and my son, Marcus." As their names were called each stood up and they all shook hands.

"Very well pleased to me you." Candy and Albert replied. "Welcome again to the Ardley mansion." Albert added.

"Albert you should come and do business with me in New York." Mr. Roosevelt suggested.

Candy said New York softly. She turned pale and Albert noticed. Albert thought _she still loves him, what I am going to do now? Will she accept me? Is it too early to confess my feelings for her?_

But Marcus heard her so he came towards Candy so close almost knocking Albert off but Candy didn't notice for she was like in a trance. Albert was so annoyed that he wanted to punch Marcus then Andrea walked beside Albert and held his other arm. This startled Albert and he tensed up while holding his composure.

Then Marcus said proudly, "Yes dearest Candy, we live in New York. Father is a business man and currently we are expanding to purchase a theater. It seems to be popular now in these days. People search for entertainment to help them forget about the war. You should come with me someday. There is a great rising star; I believe his name is Terrance Granchester. Did you hear about him?"

_Terry!_ Candy thought. Candy was still holding Albert's other arm accidentally squeezed his biceps as she got tensed. Albert felt some pain his arm, which was nothing compare to the pain inside his heart. He also felt her hands getting cold.

Marcus said, "Are you alright Candy?"

Albert nudged her and she snapped out of her trance. _What am I thinking? It is over now and I am here with Albert. Oh Albert, he can feel what I am feeling now and I am probably hurting him. Oh what I have done. I have to let him know that I am over Terry now. Breathe Candy breathe._

Candy replied, "Terry, we call him. We went to school together at St. Paul in London."

"I see that's good then. Did you know that he is engaged with the lovely Susana, she's an actress too."

"Engaged, yes I know. Candy said gravely.

"They belong together." She said with a smile, looking at Albert; _trying to convey to him that she doesn't love Terry but you Albert, you my Prince._

But Albert was seemed to be lost in translation.

Andrea was getting bored so she said, "William will you dance with me?"

Candy looked at Albert then forced herself to smile and let go of Albert's arm.

Marcus said, "That's great, Candy will you dance with me?"

Candy thought, _do I have a choice_? All this time Albert never turned his eyes away from Candy searching for answers.

Throughout the scene Aunt Elroy observed that William loves Candy and Candy still loves Terrance. She will do everything not to let her nephew get hurt by this insolent, ungrateful lady. Therefore she commanded them to dance.

It was the most boring dance ever! Andrea and Marcus didn't stop talking about themselves that they partners hardly speak. Candy just wanted to kick this guy so he will stop talking. While Albert on the other hand was so confused whether to pursue his proposal but he knew that he had too or else Aunt Elroy will announce their engagement with these two lunatics.

When the music stopped, Candy excused herself and rushed towards the garden. She wanted some fresh air to breathe. She felt suffocated. Albert followed her. He gave Candy some space, thus Candy was unaware of Albert's presence.

Candy repeated saying to herself, "Terry is the past, it is over, yes, yes, and I am over him. I need to compose myself and move on. He is someone that I used to love and will always has a special place in my heart. That stupid Marcus is so annoying I should chop his head off. Oh where is Albert, I wonder how is he doing?"

Albert was so pleased from what he heard. It was confirmed that Terry was her past. Now he can be her future. So Albert made his presence known. "Candy is everything alright?"

"Oh Albert," Candy stood up and straightening herself.

"Aren't they something else?" Candy added.

"Andrea and Marcus? Yes they are. Let's forget about them. Come let's dance here in the garden for I have something to tell you."

The music echoed through the garden. Hand in hand, slowly they dance. Albert even hums the tune while Candy giggles like a child. Everything was perfect, well almost.

Aunt Elroy was looking for William she wanted to make the announcement. Albert heard her and knew what it meant so hurriedly he told Candy about his plan.

"Candy I don't have much time, Damn it I am trying to make things perfect for you and none worked. Candy, I wanted to… what I mean to say that.." Albert was beginning to kneel but he heard Aunt Elroy screaming for his name and she is almost near the garden. Albert cursed and quickly said something without thinking properly.

"Candy, I found a man for you and I found a woman for me to marry. So we don't have to marry those two lunatics. I will explain everything later but I need to stop Aunt Elroy before she makes the announcement." Albert was smiling hoping that Candy understood that he's for her and she's for him. In his hurry, he only saw Candy nodded, he kissed her brow and left trying to stop Aunt Elroy.

Candy just froze or yet died. _He found another man for me and he found another woman for him? Is that why he never mention anything about us because there's 'no us'? What about the box? So it was not intended for me? I am such a fool! _The wind became cold as winter frost. Her heart stopped beating, her world stopped spinning. _It is over. There is nothing for me here._

Frantically, Candy run back to her room she needed to change and leave as soon as she can. Albert who was talking to Aunt Elroy saw her running towards her room. He didn't saw her face. "See, Aunt Elroy you need to give us time, Candy is changing her dress for the special announcement." Albert explained. Since Aunt Elroy saw Candy too, she agreed.

In a hurry, some of her clothes fell on the floor including Franny's letter. She was shaking, she couldn't see much for her tears were overwhelming. Hurriedly she changed her clothes; she looked at the window and saw George getting ready to leave. "Ha, George will give me a ride back to town."

Candy rushed to the back door. Trying to compose herself controlling her voice, she asked George, "George, where are you going at this time?"

"Hello, Miss Candy, William instructed me to bring the Dr. House here, since the incident with Madam Elroy earlier this evening." George explained and noticed that Candy seemed to be in a rush.

"So you're going to town, can I come with you?"

"What business you have there?"

"Oh, you see, I..I… need to buy some feminine stuff. You know that comes every month." Candy tries to make a convincing face. She hated herself for lying but there's nothing she can do.

George felt embarrassed and said, "Oh that, I understand, you can go to the store while I pick the doctor."

"Yes, yes, that's sounds like a plan."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the mansion,_ what's taking Candy so long? Maybe she needs help. Wait I didn't have any other clothes for her, what is she doing back in her room?_ Albert thought, so he decided to follow her.

However, a crowd of women prevented him to leave sooner. Feeling compelled he danced for a few minutes and then said his goodbyes. He finally reached her room. He knocked a few times but no one answered. So he declared that he was coming in but still no answered. He was surprised seeing the room with clothes everywhere while the jewelleries were carefully placed on top of her dresser. Albert sensing that there's something wrong carefully examined her clothes. He came upon Franny's letter. He sat on her bed and read the letter. Cold sweats dripping from his brow, his hands were shaking. _What is the meaning of this? Going to France? Michael is in love with her? Who's Michael? Where is Candy? It looks like she left in a hurry but why? _Then in dawned to him that probably Candy misunderstood what he meant, his face turned pale as if he has seen a ghost, he couldn't breathe as if someone stuff a pillow against his face. He felt terribly devastated and then shouted, _NOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

On the other side of town, Candy found a paper and pen inside the car and began to write a note for George. From the rear view mirror, George noticed that Candy was writing something and she looked very distressed so he inquired, "Miss Candy is everything alright?"

Realizing that she needed to lie again, Candy made a brave face and said, "Nothing, I am merely writing the things I need to buy, in case I forget. Also, I am having some discomfort from mine.. ah you know what."

"Sorry, for that I don't mean to be nosy. We are almost there." George answered.

"Not to worry George."

Later, "Here we are, there's the store, I will park the car here and walk over across to pick Dr. House. I will see you in few minutes then?"

"Yes, yes," and with her guilt, Candy run towards George and hugged him, "Thank you George for everything."

Not understanding, George hugged her back and said, "Don't worry Ms. Candy everything will be fine."

Candy dare not to look upon George for her tears might betray her. Instead she runs heading to the store. Seeing George had entered Dr. House's residence, Candy clipped the note at the windshield wiper and quickly looked around for carriage that can bring her back to Pony Hill so she can say goodbye to her two mothers and the children and get some of her belongings before going to see Headmistress Mary Jane tomorrow.

Miraculously, a carriage headed towards her, she bravely stopped the driver and asked if she can give her a ride to Pony Hill. "Pony Hill?" the man looked up and said, "Is that you Candy?" Mr. Matthew the humble mail man asked.

"Ahhh, Mr. Matthew! I am so glad to see you." In relief Candy jump and hugged him.

"What are you doing here Candy at this hour?" Confused Mr. Matthew inquired.

"Oh I left the Ardley mansion, the party is getting to boring, they will not miss me. So I left."

Mr. Matthew wanted to ask some more questions, but Candy interrupted since she doesn't want to lie anymore. So she asked him questions. "What are you doing here Mr. Matthews?"

"Oh, yes, you see the person who used to get the mail from the town is sick so I have to take these mails and bring it back to our little town. And yes I can give you a ride back to Pony Hill."

"Thank you, thank you very much. Do you mind if I stay here inside the carriage along with the mails and parcels? I needed to rest?"

"Of course you can, but I'm afraid it will not be comfortable."

"Don't worry about it." Truly after her adrenalin rush, Candy was crashing, her flight and fight response to stress. At the same time she doesn't want George to see him.

"By the way Mr. Matthew if anyone asked about me, please kindly tell that you didn't see me. I don't want to go back to that mansion. It is not for me."

"I understand. Go to rest now Candy."

George came back with Dr. House. Noticing that Candy wasn't there yet he looked around while Dr. House got inside the car. George explained that he was waiting for Ms. Candy. Then Dr. House noticed the piece of paper, "George, there's a note over there on your windshield wiper."

George took and read the note, it stated,

Dearest George, first of all thank you very much for everything. Next, please do not wait for me for I don't intend to go back to the mansion ever. I am so sorry that I mislead you. I have no intention to marry someone I hardly know. I thought he loves me and was going to ask me…I'm such a fool to believe that. Please give my regards to Albert and his future wife. Please don't look for me this is my farewell to everybody. There is nothing here for me.

Sincerely, Candy.

The paper was slightly wet and the words were smudge. George thought, she was crying while she was writing. I need to go back and show this to Albert immediately.

As he drove back he pass by a carriage, he stopped and asked the man if he saw a young woman, with curly blond hair with freckles. Mr. Matthew saw the car and it was an Ardley's car. He said, "I am so sorry I believe I cannot help you." Inside the carriage, Candy was fast asleep.

George gave his thanks and went back to the mansion with a broken heart.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Albert was so angry at himself, he nervously searched for Candy. Luckily, there was no announcement made by Aunt Elroy for she hasn't seen William or Candy. At last, George arrived, he found Albert near the garden and he knew that he was looking for her. Albert saw George and was hoping that Candy was with him.

Looking at each other with tension and full of sadness in their eyes, George shook his head. Albert closed his eyes and lowered his head. Dr. House stepped out and greeted Albert. "Mr. Ardley, good evening thank you for inviting me here."

However, Albert was too devastated to speak, just look at Dr. House, with a wry smile gestured him to go inside. George led Albert into the garden. "Albert I am so sorry, she asked if I can give her a ride for she needed some feminine things. I didn't know that she wanted to escape. Albert what happened?"

Albert couldn't speak. Then George said, "I believe you need to see this." he gave the note to him.

Albert read the note over and over again shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he had done. He couldn't forgive himself. Albert knelt down and wept bitterly. George placed his hand on Albert's shoulders and let him cry. "George, I am such a fool. I am the man, a man should confess their feelings first. No I was such a coward. I wanted everything to be perfect for her and all I did was hurt her. Before she used to run to me whenever she feels lonely, afraid, hurt and now she is running away from me. I waited long enough, long enough to only lose her. Noooo! I can't accept it. What should I do?"

When Albert couldn't cry anymore, George comforted him and said, "We can try to see if she went back to Pony Hill, maybe we still have time to stop her."

Albert looked up and said, "We should leave now!" More determined than ever the two men drove towards Pony Hill. Albert could care less of what Aunt Elroy would think or what will happen to the party. This time Albert doesn't care anymore he only has one mission: **to win Candy back**!


	6. Unexpected Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Candy, Candy and it's characters. Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime a Toei Animation.

I am posting this now for changed it several times to the point of insanity. I still have no beta reader so if anyone wants to volunteer please let me know.

Thank you for all readers and please remember to review, all are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 6 Unexpected Surprises

Upon arriving very late, Mr. Matthews immediately unloaded the mails and parcels to lighten the load, when he brings Candy back to Pony Hill. However, while unloading Candy woke up.

"Oh, Mr. Matthews we are here already?" asked Candy yawning and stretching her arms.

"Well we arrived here at my home; I am lightening the load so it is easier for the horse as we travel towards Pony Hill. It's been a long day for her." explained Mr. Matthews also yawning and stretching his sore back.

Candy perceived that Mr. Matthews was in fact worn out too. She thought that she can sleep here and just wake up early tomorrow to go back to Pony Hill. Therefore, Candy suggested, "Mr. Matthew if you don't mind I can stay here for the night so that you and the horse can rest."

In spite of being exhausted from travelling all day, Mr. Mathews tried to convince Candy otherwise; after setting her mind, she can never be persuaded. Therefore, that evening Candy stayed at Mr. Matthew's little cozy home surrounded with mails and parcels.

* * *

George drove as fast as he can through the dark road that seemed have no end. Finally, reaching Pony Hill, Albert suddenly, realized a huge problem; how can he explain their sudden and unexpected visit to the two women without causing unnecessary concern. So George suggested, "Simply explain that Candy left abruptly and we only desire to make sure that she's home safely."

"What if they asked why did she left so suddenly?" Albert asked George.

"Tell them you're not quite sure." George replied.

"Isn't it lying then?" Albert confusedly inquired.

With a cast down look in his eye, George only muttered, "We must do what we can for now."

Albert sighed, closed his eyes and knocked at the door, he thought, _here goes nothing.  
_  
Sister Maria opened the door and was surprised to see the two gentlemen. "Well good evening Albert and George, what an unexpected visit. Are you here for Candy?"

The sound of her name, pierced thru Albert's soul. He breathed deeply and with a melancholy voice said, "That's why we are here to make sure that she's home safely. You see she left the mansion without saying goodbyes and we..." Albert seemed to lose his composure thus George intervened, "Good evening to you too Sister Maria, is it ok if come in to see Candy?"

"I am afraid that she is not here." explained Sis. Maria.

"Not here are you sure? I mean it's already late and she should be here by now." with a trembling and worried voiced Albert asked.

Sis. Maria looked concerned and fell pity towards Albert so she suggested, "Why don't you two come in and wait for her inside."

They sat and waited. Miss Pony joined them while Sis. Maria offered some tea. The two women silently looked at each other and eventually understood that something was not right between Albert and Candy, and George seemed to act as their guardian or father figure. Whatever it maybe, both women are hoping that Albert and Candy will soon realize how much they love and belong to each other.

Albert continued to pace back and forth glancing at the window and sometimes jumped from any sudden movement or sounds coming from outside. Hours past no one arrived.

"Albert and George, I am afraid I need to excuse myself. I need to retire for I have to wake up early tomorrow." explained Miss Pony.

"So am I." added Sis. Maria.

Albert stood, bowed, and replied, "I am so sorry Sis Maria and Miss Pony, we didn't wish to disturb both of you this hour. Can we.." Albert trailed off looking down at the floor, for he wishes to sleep there and wait all night.

Sensing his hesitation, Miss Pony suggested, "We hope to offer you a place to sleep here but I am afraid that we have neither bed nor room to spare. We hate to see you sleep on the floor. But if you go to Mr. Cartwright's ranch surely he can offer you a better comfort for the night. Then come back here early morning to see Candy." Miss Pony suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea; Mr. Cartwright's ranch is not that far away. In fact, one winter, Candy and the children walked over there and sing Christmas songs in attempt to prevent Mr. Cartwright from converting Pony Hill into a cattle pasture.

Albert was in awe for Candy's heroic deed. _Neither has she asked me nor Archie for help; it's her nature not to inconvenience others; and now she's handling things on her own again, _Albert pondered in his heart.

George stood up and gave his sincere thanks to both ladies. He helped Albert to stand up for his heart was heavy and weary. Miss Maria gave them a note for Mr. Cartwright explaining their situation. Albert left as if he had weights on his feet. He couldn't speak for he thought that he will burst into tears so he only nodded towards the two women and left with George.

Mr. Cartwright happily received Candy's friends. As he settled them to their rooms, he mentioned how he wished to adopt Candy before but she refused since she was still legally an Ardley.

"She would be a wonderful daughter." Mr. Cartwright proudly said.

"But then she helped young Billy and I to find each other. I owe a lot from her. When you see her, please tell her that I miss her." added Mr. Cartwright.

Again, Albert couldn't believe how Candy tried to make it in her life on her own. He admired her more and loves her more and long for her more.

* * *

It was barely dawn when Candy when she said goodbye and thanked Mr. Matthews. In her hurry she was almost got run over by a young man driving a carriage.

"Hey, lady move out of the way!" Tom yelled while holding his grip on the reigns to stop the horse.

"Ahhhh, hey you almost killed me." Candy screamed and moved away.

"Candy is that you? I'm sorry I didn't see you my eyes are too spent and it is still dark." Stunned Tom then he jumped to greet her.

"Tom? Tom! Oh, Tom! I am so glad to see you." Candy run towards him and hugged him.

Tom was so surprised from her enthusiasm but thought not much of it since they haven't seen each for some time. But right now Candy feels she needed a friend to talk to. After all Tom was like her older brother and the feelings of despair, lost, and pain were all too much to endure; to endure alone.

"What are you doing here?" Tom inquired.

Candy explained, "It's a long story I can tell you on the way if you can give me a ride back to Pony Hill?"

"Ey what's that oh yes, I can give you a ride back." Tom said yawning.

Sitting next to Tom, Candy asked, "How about you what are doing at this time Tom?"

Tom chuckled as if he was remembering something while scratching his head, "Oh that, my friend's cattle was calving and he needed an extra hand. So there I was up all night. You should have seen all those young calves. So now I'm going home to sleep, I mean after I bring you home."

Throughout the ride, Candy rested her head onto Tom's broad and muscled shoulder. A shiver feeling runs through his spine, a feeling of pleasant sensation filled his being. He thought while smiling to his heart content, _I can get use to this._ Later on, Tom sensed something was not right so he asked, "Are you ok Candy?"

"Huh, what's that, oh nothing, Tom how do you know if a man loves you?" asked Candy unexpectedly for her thoughts were wondering.

Tom was perplexed from her question. "Well, uhmm, he cares for you, always there for you, and of course he tells you that he loves you. Why Candy?"

"What if he doesn't confess his feelings; I am so confused right now Tom." sighed Candy

Unable to discern whether she was referring to him or another, pausing for a while he cautiously asked, "Candy who are you referring to?"

Candy let out a big sighed and said, "Just someone tall, blue eyes, and blond."

"Aha, so he is tall, blue eyes, and blond and a big moron!" Tom displeasingly grunted.

Candy chuckled but her eyes expressed sorrow. "How about you Tom, have you been in love and did you ever confess to her?"

Tom blushed and started to sweat. Candy noticed, for his shoulder became unease. Candy looked at him intently and asked, "What's the matter Tom?"

Tom looked at her and said, "I was in love before to a girl who I knew since we were babies. Then we got separated, things happened along the way; next thing I knew she had fallen in love to a rich young BLOND boy. There I knew that she will never return my love for she only sees me as an older brother." Tom gently smiled at her. He seemed wounded for what could have been between the two of them.

"Eh, Tom I didn't know. I thought…" Candy blushed, lowered and covered her face.

Tom put his arm around her shoulder and comforted her, "It's ok Candy; I have accepted. I am content just like this." grinning and pointing to his warm embrace. After a long pause and full of awkwardness he said with loud and distinctive tone, "But if I fall in love again, I will tell her right away for I don't want to miss the boat again." Tom chuckled releasing his arms from her.

Candy rested her head back against his shoulders with a heart broken three times. Candy thought miserably, _THREE TIMES! Imagine that three times! How was it possible? First there was my dear sweet Anthony, then my rebellious Terry, and now my prince, Albert. When will I ever find a love that will last till I am no more? _

Mustering all the courage she had left, she is now more determined to go to France, this time she knows there's a man out there, Michael who loves him. No more guessing no more what ifs. _I can learn to love him, maybe,_ Candy trying to convince or yet lie to herself._  
_  
Nearing Pony Hill, Candy pleaded Tom gazing at him with her magnificent green eyes, "Tom if this will be our last time seeing each other will you do me another favour please?"

Briefly, Tom shuddered and gaped upon her beauty, like brisk, cool morning dew refreshing his face, Tom felt surreal. Coming back to reality Tom snapped out from his dream and blurted out, "Candy, what do you mean last time?"

Candy wasn't sure if she should tell Tom about going to France, surely he will stop her; but she couldn't stay here. Albert is here and she couldn't bear to near him.

"Well I am going back to Chicago. So maybe I meant for a long time. hihi..." Candy tried to hide by laughing.

"What is it your request my dear Candy?"

Reluctantly and shyly she asked, "Well I know you're very tired Tom, but can you also give me a ride back to the train station?" Candy pleaded while wrapping her arms around Tom's.

(Seriously, this guy used to be or maybe still in love with this girl and with these things she's doing to him how can our simple rancher say no? Talk about women's manipulations.)

"Oh I see, Huh! What! Train station? I just came from there? Really Candy are you serious I am dead tired and I am so.." Tom explained, pointing back from where he had travelled, shaking his head from disbelief.

Realizing Candy's face turned pale like the first snow fall untouched. He stopped the carriage in front Pony Hill, cupped her face gazing at her and said, "I am so tired but I will do it for you Candy, anything for you. Although I wish I have some sleep." Tom smiled from his heart.

At that moment Candy felt love by a real and strong man which she hasn't felt for a long time. A man she knows since she was a baby, he was there ever since and always let her wins and do things her way. This man even helped Anthony to experience how to be a man by riding the rodeo. Yet she never did anything in return to him. Also, he even confessed his feelings to her right now; without forcing himself to her. The only thing she thought she can do was…

Hence, she hugged him so tight and kissed him on the cheek, "Tom thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me." Then off she runs hurriedly inside Pony Hill.

Tom was left frozen and dumbfounded.

Inside Pony Hill, Candy tried not to make a sound, but unfortunately Sis Pony and Miss Maria were already awake. Candy was rushing since Tom was waiting outside.

"Hello mothers, sorry to be in a hurry but I have to go back to Chicago, Tom will give me a ride to the train station. He is waiting outside." Candy said this as she runs around the house gathering her belongings.

"Wait Candy; settle down, why are you going back to Chicago in a hurry? Albert and George were here last night waiting for you. In fact, they spend the night at Mr. Cartwright. I told him to come back here early this morning to see you."

At the moment when she heard his name, she stopped, her knees buckled, and couldn't move. _He was here! __I have to hurry then._ Candy thought.

Candy pretended that she didn't hear anything, instead she said, "Mothers, I have no time right now to explain things, I will write to you as soon as I can. I am so sorry to leave like this but I do have to go. I can't stay here any longer. Please do understand." Candy couldn't look into their eyes for she was filled with sorrow and pain. She didn't know when if she ever going to see them again. So Candy rushed outside and cried out, "Tom we can go now and thanks for waiting."

Tom finally snapped and said, "Oh ok."

Their journey was a quiet one. They talked about the past and how they miss everything. Until they reached the station, "So this is goodbye Candy?" Tom said looking at the ground kicking some rocks.

Candy hugged him tight and said, "Hopefully not goodbye but more like see you later."

Unable to control her overwhelming gratitude and emotion, Candy kissed Tom on the lips and said, "That's for everything Tom, for being honest, sincere, and loving brother to me."

As their bodies touched, Tom wrapped his hands around her waist, holding his tears, trying to live the moment. Candy hugged him back and rested her head on his broad chest. Moment past, Tom kiss her golden hair then let her go. He wave back at her and was finally able to rest, for now he knows if they had the chance Candy could love him. _Oh how her lips taste sweet,_ Tom thought. "Good luck Candy, I hope that man will smarten up and finally confess his love for you." But Candy didn't hear those words anymore.

* * *

Tom was in heaven riding back, beaming with excitement astonished, after all this time, that Candy finally kissed him. After the long ride and still elated he didn't noticed Albert's approaching car.

"Watch out!" Tom said, "Stupid city people. They think they own the road?"

Dark circles around his eyes and weakened Albert stepped out from the car and apologized.

Tom thought it was Anthony, and then realized it was Albert. "Albert is that you?" Tom said.

"Tom? You're Tom, Candy's friend or brother right?" Albert understood.

"Yea that's me. Sorry about yelling at you. I was in deep thought you see." grinning Tom explained.

Knowing the feeling, Albert said, "I'm afraid I was too. I am sorry as well."

"What are you doing here?" Tom curiously asked.

"I am going to see Candy; I have been waiting for her all night, unfortunately, we have to spend the night at Mr. Cartwright for there were no room at Pony Hill." Albert explained with a heavy heart.

Tom revealed, "CANDY! Oh my I just dropped her to the train station an hour ago."

Albert was petrified, as if the shadow of darkness engulfed his entire being and uttered with gravely voice, "**You did what?" **

Puzzled Tom repeated, "I said the train station." _Is he deaf? _Tom mumbled. Later added, "She seems to be in a hurry, I don't know why? She acted differently, I mean not as cheerful as before."

Albert who is now more terrified and shaking for he missed her again; continued to inquire to get more information; since he knows that it is impossible to reach her at this time.

With a heart breaking voice he uttered, "Where is she going?"

"Oh she said that she's going back to Chicago. Maybe because that moron guy who couldn't tell his feelings for her lives there and she's going to confront him."

"A moron guy, ha?" Albert asked raising his brow.

"Well, I added that you see, she's been asking me questions about how do you know if a man loves you and so on. Afterwards before boarding the train, she kissed me. I think it her way of saying thanks for everything. I never thought Candy will kiss me ever." Tom explained with a wide grin on his face and eyes.

As he listened, Albert was slowly drowning into the depth of sorrow, an abyss with no end. He finally uttered, "I am the moron guy."

"What is that, you?" Tom confirmed then surveyed Albert from head to toe. He added "tall, blue eyes, and blond."

Albert gave him a confused look and was about to ask then, thought that Candy probably was only describing him. "Yes, and know she is going to France to join the medical war nurses, for she doesn't want to see me ever again."

"**What, what have you done**? Candy could be killed out there?" Tom jumped off his carriage full of anger grabbed Albert's collar and shaking him.

Unable to look him directly in the eyes, Albert spoke no words. George intervened and said, Tom we are trying to stop her and all these things are misunderstandings.

"Misunderstanding I say, Albert you better bring her back alive, or else." Tom released him. He sat and covered his face and tears started to fall.

"You don't know how much she means to me and to all other people who loves her. Now go be a man Albert, the man that Candy expects you to be, and the man she deserves." Tom cried out.

Therefore, Albert rested his hand against Tom's shoulder, look unto his eyes and said,

"I am bound to her and she's to me. She's the air I breathe, the reason for my existence, without her I am nothing. I will find her Tom and if she takes me back, I will take her as my beloved wife. I am sorry for every pain I've caused you."

Tom stood and the two men nodded in agreement.

He left and followed Candy back to Chicago.


	7. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Candy, Candy and it's characters. Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime a Toei Animation.

To all readers, thank you for patiently waiting. I am finally finished this chapter that I am jumping for joy. Hopefully no one will be dissapointed. Thank you again for reading and your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Secrets Revealed

After failing to stop Candy from going to France, Albert decided to go to Candy's apartment. He needed to be surrounded with her smell, her fragrance, her memories anything that will bring him closer to her; to bring comfort, to ease the guilt, agony, and pain that's burning inside his soul. Just when all hope was lost he discovered something dearest that holds his beloved's heart and soul.

It was a dreadful train ride and sleep was her only companion. Oh, how she wishes to hold Stear's happy box, unfortunately she gave it to Patty who needed it most. Then, she remembered her other terrible train ride coming back from New York, yet here she is again. _Will I ever be happy riding in a train? Or will it will always be like this, running away from pain and sorrow?_ Candy thought sincerely as she tried to make herself comfortable. The sun was high that time, its warmth beating on her face; she welcomed all its warmth, which seemed to soothe her cold, numb heart. She closes her eyes; still she can see its brightness penetrating against her closed eyes. Like a blanket of red orange surrounding her. Then suddenly...

Everything went dark, like an evening where the moon never shines and the stars hidden for sadness and grief covered the sky. The wind blows sounding like a hungry wolf looking for its prey; the bitter cold cuts like a sharp knife that pierces one's soul. Beneath her feet lays eternal blackness, like one step she'll fall into the abyss. Every step she made, fear surrounded her entire being for she knew not where the path leads. Down to the path of uncertainty either she goes away from the only man she love and will ever love, or to the other where she hopes to find healing and new love. She knows not what to do. At last, as she treaded this bitter wilderness, a blur of light appeared from a distance; the figure which seemed familiar, waving at her convincing her to come forth. Her heart races, ready to leap out from her bosom, her knees buckled and her feet were firmed to the ground. What manner of strength she needed at this time for she wanted to run, to run away from the figure, but deep down she long for his warm embrace, his sweet smell, and his loving eyes.

A mirror unexpectedly appeared from who knows where, landed on her hand. She couldn't recognize herself at first for now her face had grown weary and mournful. What had transpired that brought her to this stage? She knew the answer but hasn't had the inner courage to draw it out. She is in denial, denying her own happiness. Suddenly, her hand grew tired shattering the mirror into many pieces. The pieces became lights illuminating the utterly dark ravine she's standing on. In each pieces she saw all the people that love her, looking sorrowful staring at her. She felt guilty from running away from them; then she realized she was only running away from herself. The figure has cometh forth, she can feel his warm breath penetrating her soul, Oh how wonderful it was, like a ravage fire melting her now cold heart. How can she comprehend to look him into his eyes? Will her own betray her? Will she forever stay here where eternal darkness lingers or return and welcome his warm embrace? The pain and uncertainty were too overwhelming; controlling her senses that she finally decided to face the unknown. Unexpectedly, she heard a voice from a distance, "Miss, Miss, we have arrived in Chicago." Candy opened her eyes, for she fell asleep and was dreaming or if you can call it one.

"Thank you very much, Sir." Candy replied and gathered her belongings and headed down to the hospital to see Mr. Lenard.

* * *

Finally, the two men boarded the train heading to Chicago. The weather seemed to turn out the opposite since Candy took the earlier train. Albert felt he was a dead man walking, walking towards the unknown. He sat down on his seat, while George sat across from him. Their silence was deafening. Albert laid his head against the window, the storm was brewing above the sky, and lighting and thunder dance as the raging storm started its force. Albert watched the rain drops pouring through the window, he thought of it like his tears from this utter pain ripping through his soul. Finally, George uttered solemnly, "Albert try to close your eyes and get some sleep."

Albert closed his eyes; breathing heavily still he can hear the thunder roaring like a mad lion whose prey managed to escape. The lightings were terrifying, even with his eyes closed he can feel its power; Albert trembled and shivered. George asked the conductor if he can have a blanket, he then covered Albert who's starting to lose his consciousness.

Until Albert felt something soft against his toes, still with his eyes closed, he gently dug his feet deeper trying to feel the earth, and he was standing on the beach he opened his eyes and marvelled at the sun high up in the sky, it rays glistening red, orange, and yellow colours above the sea, the freshness of the air filled his lungs renewing his soul. He closed his eyes again taking everything in. Suddenly, startled by a thundering sound, the clouds are gathering together and from a distant he saw Candy running towards him, behind her was this towering wave rushing ready to engulf his beloved. He runs towards her but no matter how he tried he couldn't manage to get near her. The wave crushed in, Candy was drowning, and Albert couldn't see anything for the water was darkened. He heard her gasping for air, he swam as fast as he could, then at the moment he's about to grab her hand; someone grabbed Candy's hand and pulled her to safety. By the time he managed to go back, the man was carrying Candy to the shore. He saw Candy looked at the man who save her, she then smile, the man gently kiss her then Albert screamed, "NOOOOO!"

George woke him up, "Albert you're dreaming!"

Albert woke up confused, looking all around him. George had to slap his face to bring him back to reality. His heart was racing; he was sweating and trembling. George gave him some water to drink.

Albert with his head down could only mutter, "I couldn't save her; I couldn't no matter how I tried." He kept repeating those words.

George comforted him by saying that it was only a dream. But Albert somehow knew that is probably the future if he couldn't make it on time. He knew who that man represented for he remembered Franny's letter and now his fears are turning into anger. A very deep anger that he never felt before, sure he got angry before especially with Aunt Elroy meddling on his life. But this kind of anger is totally different, it's a kind of anger that enables any man to ignore all logic and follow only his instincts. This anger was fuelling his thoughts, thoughts that he would never think about. Unknowingly, Albert broke the glass with his strong grip, and blood came gushing from his hand. But he didn't feel the pain. George hurriedly took the broken glass and wrapped Albert's hand. Albert was still in a trace. He was looking at his hand bleeding; he thought that this is his heart bleeding heavily inside.

* * *

With uncertainty growing in her heart, she came to see Dr. Lenard and explained her desire to go to France as a medical nurse volunteer. Also, two days before she had spoken with Head Mistress Mary Jane about her desire. Dr. Lenard instructed Candy to wait while he tried to contact Head Mistress Mary Jane. After a while he received the confirmation and papers for Candy to sign as a contract for her duty.

Candy was reading the paper, she thought, _this is it, my ticket away from here, my chance of finding new life, new love again. Is this really what I want? Oh no, this is not what I want but this is what I need for now, a space to think and understand myself_. With trembling hands, Candy signed the papers.

Dr. Lenard said, "Candy, are you positive about your decision?"

"Yes, Dr. Lenard I am." Candy replied trying to convince herself and Dr. Lenard.

"Very well then, you still have enough time to go back to your apartment and get your belongings. Remember to bring only what you need, they will provide your uniform. Then come back as soon as you can."

"Yes sir and thank you."

Candy headed down to her apartment. She froze in front of her door, she couldn't open it. For once opened, flood of Albert's memories will soon besiege her. With her head bowed and eyes closed she let out a big sigh and opened the door. Still her eyes closed she closes the door behind her. Standing along she surveyed the room, nothing changed except everywhere she looked Albert was present; in the kitchen where he cooked for her, in the sofa where he read as she studied, at the table where they ate and talked about everything. Oh no, these were too much to bear, Candy thought. She rushed to her room and hurriedly gathered her clothes.

Frantically, while packing her clothes she came across her treasure box that contained her dearest treasures, Albert's brooch, and her prince of the hill, Miss Pony's pendant, and Anthony's picture. She gently touched each one of them, recalling all the beautiful memories she holds in her heart. Then she suddenly realized she doesn't have anything from Terry_. I guess I don't_, Candy said. _His will be forever in my memory._

As she continued, she found a book. _Aha! My dear friend, it's been a while since we talked_, Candy said. She held her journal. Ever since Albert left when he regained his memory Candy felt alone and needed to talk to someone, so she decided to start her journal, a way to pour out her soul. "_I need to bring you with me in France, what do you say? We will begin our new adventure, new life."_ Candy said.

A loud knock startled her; she dropped her journal back on her dresser, as she left most of her clothes piled over her journal and her treasure box. "_Oh my, is that Albert? Oh no! What am I going to do? I don't want to see him._ Candy thought.

With her shaking hands, hesitantly, she opened the door. It was her landlady, "Candy I wasn't aware that you're back. I thought some burglar was in here."

In her relief Candy blurted out, "Oh hey, Miss yes it's just me, just me, I am in a hurry to pack I am going to France to volunteer as a medical nurse, I am not sure when will I be back. So if you can kindly keep a watch over my place once again."

"Oh that of course, well better let you go now. If you need anything I will be downstairs."

* * *

Upon arrival, Albert went over to the other side of the station where trains are getting ready to leave; with his eyes never failing to search for her. Several times he'd mistaken every curly blond woman that passed by him. He boarded the waiting train carefully searching each rows trying hard to find her, hoping that he'll find her before the train leaves. At last, the train blew its horn as loud as it can be; the conductor asked him to leave for the train is getting ready to leave_. She's not here, maybe she changed her mind and maybe_. Albert faintly hoped. Reluctantly he left the train and headed towards his car.

When he was about to open his car, an unfamiliar voice spoke a familiar name, "Miss Candy, Miss Candy you forgot your scarf." The man was shouting standing on his carriage waving the scarf. Candy who was at that time had already been holding onto the train and beginning to board, turned around and said, "I have no time to get it, you can have it, thank you."

Albert turned around as those words were being spoken, he saw her, he finally saw her after all this time chasing, waiting, and searching. There she was looking radiant with her red coat and red boots waving at the man who gave her a ride. Albert ran, like he never ran before, his heart was beating ready to leap out of his chest, his throat parched like a desert. He reached the train, at that time was starting to edge very slowly at the tracks. He found her sitting by the window, he pounced on the window, startling her, he was screaming her name as loud as the train's whistle, Candy turned around and finally their eyes met ever since that ever tragic night. Candy couldn't breathe she gaped upon seeing him; he looked worried and sorrowful, while she looked scared, hurt, and confused.

"Candy, get out of the train, I need to talk to you." Albert pleaded, pounding the window, walking along the moving train.

The conductor yelled, "Mister you're going to get hurt, please step away from the train."

As Albert looked at the man, Candy turned around away from him. When Albert turned to look at her, it pained him on what he saw and cried, "Candy, Candy look at me, look at me!" He begged these words as he hit the window. Candy couldn't hear him for every time he spoke the train whistle loudly. She couldn't turn around for her eyes were heavy with tears. Knowing he was not getting any answer, he hurriedly wrote a note to her and handed it to one of the conductor at the end of the train and said, "Please Sir I beg of you as a man desperately in love, please give this to Miss Candy White." The conductor pitied him and said, "I will young man. You know there's another train leaving later." The conductor winked at him as the train left the platform.

Albert knelt down the pavement and wept. Unable to stand, George carried him on his shoulders, brought him back to the car and drove away. George knew that Albert needed Candy, so he brought him to her apartment. As George opened the door, Albert looked with his vision blurred from the sea of tears, and said, "Why did you bring me here?"

"In here you will find her scent, her memories, and her spirit. You need to be surrounded with things that remind you of her, that you may gather your strength and your senses. Then we will leave to go to France. I will make the necessary arrangement while you stay here."

Albert let out a big sigh, surveyed the room and turns around and said, "This will do for now, thank you George."

He headed straight to her room. Quickly glanced around and noted the pile of clothes, evidence of her hurriedness. Albert buried himself over the pile of clothes trying to savour her scent, inhaling every one he can letting it feed his hungry soul, his tormented mind, his broken heart, his weaken body. Her scent brought a flood of memories, playing again and again in his mind. Now he realized what she had done to him, that no matter where he goes she goes with him in every cell of his body, every inch of his soul. As he wrapped himself with her clothes he came across a hard box covered under the pile of clothes. After studying, he opened the box; it contained three items she obviously treasured. He saw Anthony's picture and he remembered how he comforted her during her darkness times, the angel pendant, he thought that Sis Pony or Miss Maria gave it to her to keep her safe. Lastly, he studied the brooch, he thought it belong to the Ardley but who? He then remembered how Candy called him "Prince of the Hill." That he found this pendant on that day he met her prince. He then recalled one of their conversations; she mentioned that she fell in love at the age of six, when she met her prince. Dumbfounded, it's all coming to pieces; he was the reason why Candy decided to be adopted by the Leagans.

He realized how she treasured his brooch for a very long time, and yet there is nothing inside the box that represents Terry, a man whom he was afraid that Candy will never forget and will never stop loving. For some strange reason as he held the brooch against his heart, a gush of warmth penetrated his heart bringing sweet smiles on his lips and crystal tears flowing from his eyes. _She loves me. I am Candy's first love!_ Albert thought with great pride and relief. With this renewed found strength, he got up, folded all her clothes merrily. A thump sounded on the floor, he saw something that looks like a book that fell, and he thought it was one of her nursing text books. As it lay open for his eyes to see, he noticed that it's a journal, Candy's journal. He picked it up and sat on her bed. At first he was hesitant to read it, thinking that he's betraying her or afraid what he will discover. Moments passed as he pondered through his thoughts and then said, "If I want to win her back I need to know what's in her heart."

He sat on her bed with his back rested on the wall; he begins to turn the pages.


End file.
